It is generally known for conventional airbag deployment to occur through a headliner assembly to an upper trim interface structure. However, for a coupe version vehicle, the headliner formation at the rear is not possible due to manufacturing limitations. It would be desirable to provide a rear pillar upper trim component capable of allowing airbag deployment. It would be desirable to provide a low pressure molded rear pillar trim covered with fabric. It would be desirable to provide an upper rear pillar trim having a joint interface with a lower center pillar trim. It would be desirable for the joint interface structure between the rear pillar trim and center pillar trim to facilitate airbag deployment.